Look Here, Upon This Picture
is the thirteenth episode of Season Six and the 102nd episode overall. Synopsis A Tool Guy crisis sets Van on a path of higher learning and naked ambition as Pascalle gets the ultimate offer. Plot Loretta’s brothel has its grand opening and Loretta has good news for the Tool Guys: she’s letting them go! Van can now be in charge as he wanted to be. The Gooch and Aaron do not see this as such good news, especially with G.S.T. due. Van is worried but Kasey has a brilliant idea – a one week small business course. The Tools decide to fund this from the recaptured petty cash, even though it’s full of IOUs. Van is enrolled, for higher learning, but instantly gets lost on campus. So he follows a beautiful girl to what he thinks is his class. He is very surprised when business studies has pads and charcoal. And when the beautiful girl gets naked and everyone starts to draw her, Van joins in. As Van’s place becomes Tool Guy HQ, Van has good reports of the course and Munter feels encouraged. But Van is increasingly smitten with the beautiful, but silent girl. He is finally caught out by Munter, who is appalled to realise that Van has gone to life drawing instead of business studies. He suspects the silent girl might be deaf, but the point is the Tools are relying on Van to learn! Van attends the right class, but is instantly horrified, and returns to life drawing. But now the male model is a no-show, so Van offers to get naked with the beautiful girl. This turns out to be embarrassing for Van. But as he makes apologises to the deaf hottie for his stiffie, it turns out she is actually foreign and her name is Elena. Van wants to go out with her, but she flees. Munter is seriously unimpressed with Van’s performance, but he returns to life drawing to find no Elena. But then he spies her on campus. Van follows her and she kisses him. But Van now returns to report bad news to the Tools – he has failed in business and also got punched out by Elena’s father. But Munter has good news – The Gooch turns out to have even more hidden depths – he’s worked out the G.S.T. and saved their bacon. But Van is left pining for his lost love. Meanwhile, Judd and Pascalle have been in avoidance mode since their night of passion. Pascalle confronts Judd, blaming herself for what happened – only to find Judd blames himself. He suggests that the best thing to do is to rip the page out of the notebook; forget it ever happened. Pascalle is hurt and confused by this. Aaron Spiller is also confused, because after the big snog, he’s heard nothing from Pascalle. Upset over Judd, she tells Aaron she’s horrible and not worth getting involved with. Aaron diagnoses low self-esteem because men have treated Pascalle badly, which makes him feel terrible when he loves her so much. Not keen to be his confidant in matters of Pascalle, Judd suggests Aaron tell Pascalle not him. Aaron decides on a bold plan to express his feelings. He proposes to Pascalle, telling her it was on Judd’s advice. This makes Pascalle furious with Judd, but she then feels bad when she finds that Aaron sold his beloved tow truck to buy the ring. Aaron again confides in Judd. Annoyed and conflicted, Judd suggests that Pascalle is no goddess and Aaron should get over her. Aaron acts on this advice and when Pascalle hears what Judd said, she makes an impassioned speech about his imperfections. But this piques Aaron and gives him cause to warn Judd: he thinks Pascalle has developed unhealthy feelings for him. Judd, at breaking point, goes to Pascalle – he only said those things about her because he cannot say the truth, which is that he loves her. Judd and Pascalle are passionately reunited. But there is a sting in this tale, as now Cheryl calls up – guess where she is? She’s been transferred from Christchurch and is now back in Auckland . . . Category:Season Six Category:Episodes